Changing a flat tire can be a messy affair. Grime and dirt that accumulates on the tire from driving the car inevitably gets on the hands and clothes of the person changing the flat tire. Additionally, the interior of the trunk gets dirty when placing the dirty flat tire in the trunk.
Similarly, tires are often changed seasonally. For the winter months, many car owners bring their winter tires to a mechanic for installation on their vehicle. The dirt that is on the tire, from being previously used and/or from being stored in the garage for several months, often gets on a person who is attempting to put the tires in their vehicle for transport to the mechanic.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tire cover or casing that prevents the person handling the tire from getting dirty, but also at the same time allows the person to install a tire on and/or remove the tire from a vehicle. Furthermore, a need exists to carry a tire without getting soiled.